Thoughts of Love and War
by Calil Gadien96
Summary: What might they have been thinking? She loved him, he didn't love her.


This started out as a writing assignment. Topic: Left Out

Hope I got them right. I haven't seen the movie in a while, so if I forgot something that happened, please tell me!

And nothing you recognize is mine. (duh!)

I look over at the soldiers taking the boys and old men from their families to fight. Why can't I? They take frightened adolescents from crying mothers to fight things three or four times as big as them, and just as many times as strong, and I sit here and watch.  
>They are taking them to fight. To fight alongside <em>him<em>. It isn't fair. Most have probably no experience with a sword, if they had held a real one at all, and don't even mention killing with one. Not that there are many swords left, after the more able bodied men get to them...  
>The air is filled with potentially last 'good-byes' and 'I love you's' as I look around to see if there is anything I can do to help. Oh! how I longed to be with him! How I longed to fight along side the man I love.<br>All of those young boys, barely old enough to be helpers in the fields to fight for their families, strong, young men fighting for their country... Men, fighting for their king...  
><em>So why can't I? Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, a shield maiden, trained with sword and shield, niece of the king, fight along with my brother, my uncle, my people. Along with<em> _him_.  
>The feeling I get whenever I think of him sends a shiver down my spine. He is a light, when my days had been darkened by the presence of that slimy, wormy, snake Grima Wormtounge. It felt like a newborn baby, opening my eyes for the first time when I had first laid eyes on him, like a flower, flowering after a long winter. And he seems not to notice.<br>We can hear the armies of the enemy approaching, and with each thudding step, as they grow nearer, a feeling in my heart grows. A foreboding sense. Like a knotted rope in my chest, pulling. What if he is injured? Or even worse... No, I won't think of that. He has to live, for me.  
>I hold a small child tightly as her wide eyes look fearfully around, as if expecting monsters to leap out of the dark. Not a bad thing to fear, I realise, listening to the faint sounds of battle above. I send the child back to her mother and stand up. If those beasts were to come in here, they would have very little defence. Only me. I draw my sword and go over several fighting poses, just to be sure of myself. I lower my sword, I hear nothing.<br>The ground suddenly shakes as some form of dark wizardry ignites an explosion, where, and how I do not know. Why don't they send someone down? Do they think nothing of the people cowering down here in the caves? I quickly stop that rash line of thinking as I know: they need everybody they can up there. And can do nothing to stop the worrying of the people down here.  
>My thoughts turn to my family. My brother I know not where is, my uncle, only recently undone from the spell that had held him for so long. I send my silent thanks to the Grey Pilgrim, where ever he is. But we need you here!<br>The night will not last much longer, but will we last to see the dawn. I force my thoughts to the last time I saw the sun, right before coming into these horrid caves. I wish there was more light down here other than just the torches. The firelight casts strange shadows that frighten the little ones. Mothers who have lost husbands try to be strong, and not cry, if they have any tears left. We all pray to whoever is listening to deliver us from a cruel fate. Death by Uruk. We have all seen it. Seen the black blood, the eyes of those who don't survive. My cousin was not lucky. I miss him very much. Theodred was like a brother to me and now there is only my uncle, my brother, and I. So much death. How can any one person deal with the loss, the sadness? I pray that he will come for me, or that I will come to him, victorious, and maybe he will have my (my what? or me?). I love him so.

Dawn approaches, and with it, hope. Maybe. While these orcs will not run from the sun, I look to the hope of the coming sun. For dawn will ever bring hope to me. As we run to barricade ourselves in the keep, I think of my friends, and all the families who will be devastated when this is over. I think fleetingly, and then I will berate myself later, very far away, in a peaceful elven settlement of Rivendell, to my love, and my life. What will she do if I do not live now? I then stop that line of thought, I have other things to worry about.  
>Such as the king who is being infuriatingly defeatist. Didn't he say something about this being a battle that the bards would remember? So why is he giving up so soon? There is still hope left with the dawn. I will have to remind him. I tell him to ride out with me. For his people. A sudden spark enters his eyes, and Gimli tells us that the sun is rising. Hope anew in the light of morning. Never shall my hope fail. We ride out as Gimli runs to sound the horn. There is life in that old body yet, as the king hacks at orc after orc down the causeway. Then I look to the light of the rising sun, and see a silueted white figure. Gandalf. and then, Eomer! I have to grin at this. Then the orc by me remembers that this is a war, and tries to kill me so I am distracted. But I am soon free as I turn to watch Gandalf descend from the hill with Eomer and his Eored. Together we squeeze the uruks so they have nowere to go. Well, there would have been an escape, unfortunately, there appears to be a forest there now... That hadn't been there earlier, though I cannot say that I am not glad as I watch the trees win the battle. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. It is over.<br>Untill I see her come towards me. She is happier than I would guess she has been in a very long time. Another sigh, this one sad, as she embraces me tightly in her joy. How can I tell her I have another? How? I do not wish to break her heart so soon after hope as entered it, just as I do not want her to dwell on me. She whispers to me 'I knew you would do it' and I give her a slight smile before turning to Gandalf who tells me to come with him. It will have to wait. I have more battles to fight, and a war to win. I have no time for maidens. Thankfully Eomer comes and rescues me from her gaze. I glance back, she doesn't love me, she loves what I am. Only it might not be the fact that I will be king, but that I am hope. To many people. And she sees that I brought her from a horrible life. I am for once glad to leave with little rest. I do not think I can face her now. My thoughts turn again to Rivendell, and this time, I allow them to stay there.

I watch as he leaves, saddened by his departure. He will return, and I will let him know then. I lead the people back to Edoras. There is work that needs to be done, the battle is over, there needs to be a celebration. No matter how small. I work hard for days, and when scouts see them on their way back, I dress properly, and stand there, on the steps as Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, shieldmaiden of Rohan, victorious after the battle, ready for whatever the world decides to bring.

Please review!

Tanx for reading!


End file.
